Issue 100
Issue 100 is part 4 of Volume 17: Something to Fear. Plot Synopsis The three Saviors that were seen in Issue 99 are complaining about one of the plan's to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. One of them says that he is going to head for a man named Paul, whose group is farthest, which is unknown if he does mean Paul Monroe. The Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens are seen praying for their lives. Spencer reveals to Andrea he's happy for her and Rick. Eugene is seen mourning over Abraham's grave, while Gabriel is in the church, praying. Aaron and Eric prepares for the Saviors, making an inventory over the Safe Zone's guns. On the road, Michonne complains that the group will not make it to the Hilltop Colony in time. Glenn is still optimistic about it. They stop the van for the night. Michonne and Rick are talking nearby the van. Rick thanks Michonne for everything, and says they'll have to be on the road by dawn. Rick then says goodbye to Glenn, and states that he is happy for him. Rick then begins his shift on keeping guard. Negan, with fifty other saviors, appears and lines the survivors in the van (Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Michonne and Heath) up, kneeling by Negan. He tells how he wants revenge from the saviors that the survivors had killed. Without an agreement from Rick, Negan makes a deal; Everything that belongs to Alexandria Safe Zone, now belongs to The Saviors. He introduces his weapon of choice; Lucille the baseball bat. After a long talk about who he should beat up using Lucille, he finnaly picks his victim: Glenn. Maggie panics, as Glenn tries to talk Negan out of it. Negan ignores him and begins to crush Glenn's skull, using Lucille. Everyone cries, looking mad at Negan. Negan just turns around, leaving the survivors with Glenn's body. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Spencer Monroe *Negan *Mike (Savior) *Many unnamed Saviors. Deaths *Glenn Trivia *This Issue will have the most variant covers of any issue so far, with nine different covers by authors such as Todd McFarlane, Sean Phillips, Marc Silvestri, Bryan Hitch, Frank Quitely, and Ryan Ottley, see Volume 17: Something to Fear Gallery. Spencer Perry Details, Cover for The Walking Dead Issue #100 Shock Till You Drop (April 13, 2012.) *Robert Kirkman has stated that "issue #100 is going to easily be the most gruesome, most violent, disturbing issue of "The Walking Dead" yet." TJ Dietsch, ROBERT KIRKMAN CELEBRATES 100 ISSUES OF "THE WALKING DEAD" Comic Book Reader (May 9, 2012.) *This issue will be the largest issue yet with 30 pages. TJ Dietsch EXHUMING "THE WALKING DEAD" WITH CHARLIE ADLARD Comic Book Reader (May 30, 2012.) *One of the variant covers shows Rick Grimes standing amongst a landscape of dead bodies which include every prominent character that has died within The Walking Dead Comic Series.Renee Phillips, 'The Walking Dead' comic series: 100th issue cover released, Examiner, (April 12, 2012). *Image Comics have released a teaser for Issue 100 that states, "Lucille Is Coming" with The Walking Dead logo beneath it. Alex Lynch COMICS: The Walking Dead #100 Teases New Character "Lucille". ComicBookMovie.com (June 19, 2012) *The figure on the cover is Saviors leader, Negan. References 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100